Unspoken
by Neisha
Summary: A collection of poems involving the Inu cast.
1. My Son: Izayoi

I have debated for awhile now whether to post a poetry-centered fic here. This is the result of that pondering, lol. These will be random poems that I do sincerely hope you might enjoy.

* * *

My Son:

I remember, oh so vividly

The night that you were born

My life was taken from me

By the brutality of one man's scorn

It was your Father- my love

Who that night returned our lives

It had always been my wish, my son

To become that demon's wife

He was taken from us that very night

After he ordered me away

I miss him as you will, my son

Each and every day

But I see him in your face, my son

And in your hair white as snow

With the gold of sunrise in your eyes

You were conceived in love, you know

Even now as I cradle you

Tight in a Mother's embrace

I know in my heart of hearts

That you'll bear his beautiful face


	2. Hate: Kagome

This poem was originally posted in "Something More".

Kagome

* * *

_I hate missing you_

_And the fact that we're just friends_

_I hate how my feelings_

_For you have deepened_

_..._

_I hate that you love her_

_And the way it makes me feel_

_I hate our moments together_

_So beautiful and surreal_

_..._

_I hate that you know me_

_I hate that you see_

_I hate that I need you_

_And what it's doing to me_

_..._

_I hate that I love you_

_This vast little bit_

_I hate even more_

_That you don't see it_

_..._

_And oh how I hate_

_The words I can't say_

_The ones in my heart_

_Begging you to stay_

_..._

_The one screaming loudly_

_How very much I love you_

_The ones if said_

_Are so very true_

_..._

_But mostly I hate_

_These few moments alone with you_

_When all that I want is eternity_

_To be free loving you..._

_

* * *

A/N: This is the unedited version. When I find the edited one I'll be sure to swap it out. _


	3. Paper Wings: Kikyo

Paper Wings:

Kikyo:

* * *

You've placed a halo

On my head

And silken sheets

Upon my bed

...

You've raised me pure

And made me see

That hunting demons

Is required of me

...

I guard this power

Against the depraved

And send their souls

To the grave

...

For years I've lived

This life you've led

And for this

My heart has bled

...

I'm not your miko

Strong and proud

I do not want

To wear this shroud

...

I beg of you

I wish you'd see

I am not your angel

Take these paper wings off of me

...

Only a woman

I want to be

Can you grant this-

I beg of thee

...

I want a man

Strong and proud

And children to play

Upon this ground

...

But in the end

I've surely found

To paper wings

I'm forever bound

* * *

A/N: Not sure where this came from, but oh well- here it is anyway.


	4. In the Middle: InuKag

This was originally included as part of the drabble 'In the Middle.

Inu/Kag

* * *

_For some there is no middle_

_No common ground to tread_

_Love is such a scary thing_

_They shut it down instead_

_…_

_But with you I've found something_

_That no one can define_

_With you I've built a bridge_

_Connecting your heart to mine_

…

_You are my beginning_

_My middle and my end_

_And together we'll find eternity_

_Waiting around the bend_


	5. With Me: InuKag

This is the poem out of the drabble I posted for lj's prompt 'Nightmare'. If you are interested in seeing it in the story it is posted under the story 'Time', chapter 12.

This one's based on the 3 years Inu and Kag were seperated.

* * *

_You've shared with me this heartache  
And shared with me this pain  
You've shed with me the tears  
That fell like summer's rain_

_You've shared with me this nightmare  
Of separation- three years time  
And shared with me a loneliness  
That no one can define_

_And then you shared a dream with me  
Your heart and body mine  
And together we overcame  
The nightmare we called time_


	6. What 'bout me? InuIzayoi

**What 'bout me?**

* * *

He'd watched her get sick

Heard her heart slow down

And in his tears

He began to drown

What 'bout me?

He voiced whisper-soft

His mother's eyes flickered

She took a breath, then she coughed

Grow big and strong

And make me real proud

I'll keep watch over you

Atop one of the clouds

But momma- don't go!

Don't leave me alone

Your 'upposed to stay wif me

Until I'm full-growed

He heard the crackle

As she struggled to breathe

It wouldn't be long now

Until he would grieve

Your father and I love you

And will always be here-

She reached with a finger

To wipe away a tear

When her hand fell away

He knew she was gone

Leaving him alone

With the coming of dawn

The hardest was loosing

His momma that night

Harder still setting the fire

With her body in sight

But the hardest by far

Was walking away

Because no one in the village

Would allow him to stay

* * *

A/N: There is a second part to this poem, only because I hate ending things on such a sad note.

I tried to separate the sections, so it'd be easier to follow, but ff won't save the spaces.

Sorry.


	7. Safe Up High: InuIzayoi

Safe Up High

* * *

What 'bout me?

Though no answer was found

Until late one night

When there was no sound

You'll always be loved

Came momma's voice on the breeze

You'll stay safe, up high

Finding rest in the leaves

So every night at sun set

He found peace in the trees

Where he could hear momma's voice

Sigh through the breeze


	8. Beneath the Cherry Tree

Beneath the Cherry Tree

* * *

_There beneath the cherry tree_

_Your skin soft and warm_

_Where for a moment we can forget_

_The coming of the storm_

_~~~)(~~~_

_Where in your arms I am reminded_

_Of feelings long denied_

_And where in your kiss I'm guided_

_To a love we've redefined_

_~~~)(~~~_

_There beneath the cherry tree_

_Where our bodies are intimately entwined_

_Your warm breath ghosts past my ear_

_As "I love you" fills my mind_

* * *

This poem was originally written in my story 'Hanyou Heart', which was written and posted to/for the lj prompt "Under the Cherry Tree.

*HUGS*


	9. Sticky Notes

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

This poem can be found in the story 'Sticky Notes'.

* * *

Sticky Notes

* * *

_I never say the things_

_That echo in my head_

_Though I always try to say them_

_Before we go to bed_

_0~~0_

_I love you, I need you_

_I want you to know_

_That every day I spend with you_

_My love for you still grows_

_0~~0_

_You are the rock_

_That keeps me from falling down_

_And you are my life-raft_

_Without you I would drown_

_0~~0_

_I'm glad you put up with me_

_I say this because it's true_

_Because honey I would be lost-_

_If I ever had to live without you…_

* * *

I did this for my hubby just a few mornings ago, lol. LJ's prompt inspired the story and the poem, though his love inspired the wording, lol.

*hugs*

Neisha


	10. Angel

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Angel

* * *

_**First Friendship**_

Protect me my Guardian

What else can I say

Please just stop running-

Running away

_**First Crush**_

It borders on pain

This ache in my heart

This need is consuming

Oh where do I start

_**First Realization**_

Can you see it sweet Angel

In the look on my face

Are you tempted my Angel

To give in to the chase

_**First Touch**_

Touch me my Love

Ask me to stay

Show me my Love

Show me the way

_**First Love**_

Can you hear it my Husband

The voice in my head

The one begging softly

"Come back to bed"

* * *

_**This poem was written for the Guardian prompt on LJ. It was late so was therefore ineligible for voting, but I posted it anyway, lol.**_

_**A/N! Please read!**_

_I have created an alternate persona here on FF and Ao3, and eventually on other sites as well, to house any stories or dares that are NOT Inuyasha/Kagome parings._

_My alternate persona/pen name is **Raiynn** ( pronounced Rain) and the yuri I told you all about awhile back, "What's Good for the Goose' (Kagome/Ayame yuri), will be posted under that pen name, along with any other creations outside of my normal Inuyasha/Kagome pairings. I will try to get that posted later tonight._

_**I will still primarily write under my name Neisha, and the stories posted under that profile will only be Inu/Kag pairings.**_

_Raiynn (still me, lol) will house all the other random ideas and dares that pique my interest._

_If you're interested in reading other pairings written by me, please check out my profile under the pen name Raiynn. This is new territory for me, lol, and for anyone else interested in what my fragmented little mind can conjure up outside the normal stuff, lol._

_If you prefer only my stories centered around Inuyasha and Kagome, fear not- **Neisha is still my first priority as I do love Inu/Kag together, lol**._

_One last thing: I had surgery last week, and am still really sore from that, lol. But I am also scheduled for 2 more, one this coming Monday, and the other the next week. Updates will be slower than normal for a bit while I recover. _

_3 surgeries in 3 weeks will seriously put a limit to my writing capabilities._

_*hugs*_


	11. Chase Away My Demons

I haven't written a piece of poetry in awhile...

I have no idea where this came from,

but here it is anyway, lol.

* * *

**Chase Away My Demons**

* * *

Chase away this heartache

In this shattered heart of mine

Slay our common enemy

Otherwise known as time

~0~

Chase away the nightmare

That keeps me from your side

Heal my broken heart, my dear

In this I do confide

~0~

Be my hero, Baby

End this nightmare tonight

Chase away the demons

That without you I must fight

~0~

And when I wake tomorrow

Let it be your face I see

Let it be your arms that hold me

The only place I need to be

~0~

Chase away my demons

Hold me close tonight

Don't leave me again, my Baby

With the coming morning's light

~0~

Three long years I've waited

For the moment to be right

And when you return to me, my love

You'll never leave my sight


	12. Reach for Me

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, but I do own the copyrights to my poetry, lol, not that I make any money from it :).

* * *

Reach For Me

For years I wondered aimlessly  
The road so lonesome and long  
Where one way would look right  
Always turned out to be wrong

~)~

I'd been running for so long  
That I was beginning to lose my way  
I couldn't seem to find  
My way out of this place

~)~

In those years life equaled  
Loneliness, pain and fear  
Where always being careful  
Never allowed anyone to near

~)~

I had no one to want me  
And no one who cared  
No one who needed me  
And no one who dared

~)~

I needed someone to reach for me  
Someone to help me see  
Someone to share my life with  
Someone to love me for _me_

_~)~_

And then I met you, baby  
You didn't let me run away  
You refused to let me go  
And even begged me to stay

~)~

It was one step, then two  
Three and then four  
That brought you to me, baby  
Making me want so much more

~)~

So one step , then two  
Three and still four  
I lay my heart open  
And bare on the floor

~)~

But you didn't take advantage  
Just protected my soul  
And in that single moment  
You made my world whole

~)~

Now I fear nothing  
With you by my side  
You gave me something to cling to  
When you became my bride

~)~

And it was one step, then two  
Three and then four  
That brought you to me, baby  
As we made love on the floor

~)~

And forever I'll stay beside you  
Every moment day and night  
Our hearts reflecting the love  
That has always felt so right

* * *

This was posted to lj on November 29, 2011.

I am very sorry for the ultra slow updates lately. I have

had a massively rough month due to health issues tearing me down,

the holidays, and the upcoming move. Life is chaotic, as I'm sure many others have been feeling, too,

but on the bright side, I do have a few things to post, lol, and will try to get some up in the next few days.

'Deserted's' epilogue is in the works, and numerous chapters for 'The Color of Hope' have been written and are just awaiting posting once they have cleared the required wait times for them.

I also have a few other works I've written for various other pairings, and will post them soon as well.

Thank you! all for being so very patient and supportive. I will get back to regular posting- at least, that's this year's resolution, lol.

*HUGS ALL*


	13. Compassion

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, but I do own the copyright to my poetry, lol.

* * *

Compassion

~)~

A beautiful woman

Whose heart was proud

Her strength was becoming

And her judgment was sound

~0~

Holding compassion

So near to her heart

It was one fateful day

That tore her apart

~0~

For it was her compassion

That brought her to him

And it was his betrayal

That led him to sin

~0~

For fifty years she slept

Undisturbed, honored and praised

Until in another's sick desire

She was once again raised

~0~

She lived a life that wasn't whole

Had a heart that didn't beat

Skin soft and flawless

That held no warmth or heat

~0~

Until that fateful day

When once again she gave it all

And her life was cut short

To save one she had to fall

~0~

She walks with grace

In the heaven's now

Where angles still sing

And respectfully bow

~0~

She rests in peace now

Her earthly journey done

And she smiles down from heaven

In remembrance of a battle won

* * *

This was posted to lj December 2, 2011.

I am sorry for the slow updates, but I have gotten a few things written and hope to post again really soon.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, and for you undying support.

My health issues are still ongoing, still more painful than I could ever explain, and still plays the biggest role in my inability to post regularly.

But this year's resolution is to try to post more regularly.

THANK YOU ALL for your undying support and for you wonderful patience with me.

Your reviews, replies and prayers mean the world to me!

Deserted's epilgue is in the works, and I have numerous chapters written for The Color of Hope.

I have also been playing with different pairing, and will post those soon, too. I hope you'll enjoy them!

*HUGS ALL*


End file.
